PTL 1 describes an invention of a superconducting magnet that is used for a refrigerating unit and that generates a strong magnetic field, not quenches even if the refrigerating unit stops due to a short time power outage, a water cutoff, or the like. The superconducting magnet is provided with a refrigerating member having a refrigerating pipe that protrudes from a vacuum vessel and that is connected to a helium gas vessel filled with helium gas through a pressure and flow rate adjustment unit that adjusts an inner pressure of the refrigerating pipe to a critical pressure of helium gas.